Pide tu deseo
by Calypso Valdez
Summary: La guerra ha terminado, Gea fue sido derrotada y los campamentos están en paz. Suponiendo que todos sobreviven (gusto que el tío Rick no me dara) ¿Cómo reaccionaran los griegos a la llegada de los siete?, ¿Los romanos?, ¿Que pedirán los mestizos como regalo? Habra Caleo, Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel y más. Atencion: hay grandes SPOLIERS de House of Hades. Descontinuada
1. Reencuentro

Capitulo 1

_La guerra había terminado, Gea había sido derrotada de nuevo y los campamentos estaban en paz. Pero no quería entrar en detalles. Hoy el Argo II llegaría al campamento mestizo y Nico estaba mas nervioso que nunca.

Los dioses no se habían contactado con los siete mestizos todavía, ya que todos tenían muchas cosas que hacer después de sus "días fuera", no les gustaba que les recuerdan que habían quedado completamente inútiles en la mitad de una guerra, Hermes se había vuelto loco con su trabajo y Atenea estaba dispuesta a matar a cualquiera que lo mencionara. Los dioses habían hecho una visita rápida al campamento mestizo cuando la estatua había dado paz entre los romanos y los griegos. Se lo habían agradecido a Reyna, Hedge y Nico frente a todos, debieron haberle visto la cara a Octavian. El asunto es que hoy vendrían los romanos de nuevo (se habían ido al campamento Jupiter, rechazando la oferta de quedarse con los greigos otro segundo más) los dioses, ya que habían acordado que nos encontraríamos este día para agradeser nuestro trabajo, las cazadoras de Artemisia y por ultimo los siete semidioses que habían luchado y vencido a Gea y los gigantes.

Nico les había contado todo lo que paso mientras el estuvo a bordo del Argo II . Todos estaban contentos de poder conocer a Hazel y Frank, pero sobre todo, querían ver a Percy. Quiero decir, ¿Quién no querría ver al hijo de Poseidon? Con sus ojos verde mar y- basta- pensó Nico, Percy estaba con Annabeth, el la amaba y ella a el, punto. El chico sabia que tarde o temprano la verdad saldría a la luz, tal vez Jason ya lo había revelado, tal vez en ese momento se estaban burlando de Nico, el que tiene amor secreto con Percy Jackson.

No, el no lo haría, y si lo hubiese hecho… una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en la cara del hijo de Hades, esta se borro cuando vio que todos los campistas se agrupaban para ver mejor el árbol de Thalia. En el árbol se encontraban los romanos, algunos tenían puestas las armaduras, listos para pelear. Octavian agarro un muñeco y lo desgarro, intentando dar un aspecto tenebroso. Reyna rodó los ojos y Nico reprimió una sonrisa, se había hecho amigo de la romana.

Quiron llego trotando, les dio la bienvenida a los romanos y los condujo al anfiteatro.

_ Te lo dije mil veces Reyna, los griegos nos están engañando….

_Y yo te respondí mil veces que aunque no confie cien por ciento en los griegos, confío en los dioses, ellos no dijeron que vengamos.

_ No es algo con los griegos nada más – si claaaro pensó Nico – es qu…

Reyna lo cayo con un gesto y siguieron caminando.

Exactamente a las 4:37 un punto negro apareció en el cielo, Nico fue el primero en notarlo. A las 4:52 el Argo II estaba atracando. Leo bajo primero, los chicos de la cabaña de Hefesto se mostraron emocionados, Quiron también. Por otro lado, los romanos no parecían muy contentos.

_ Es el grecus que invadió nuestro campamento! Nos han engañado!

_Cállate Octavian – lo reprendio Reyna – nos han explicado que aquel ataque fue realizado por las fuerzas de Gea

_Pero…

_Hola! – dijo Leo con una sonrisa – que bueno es verlos a todos aquí, vivos.

_ Leo – dijo Nyssa con una sonrisa.

La ultima vez que Nico había visto al hijo de Hefesto, este parecía decaído, pero ahora estaba de un humor mejor, seguía teniendo una mirada inquietante, pero parecía menos…. ¿desconsolado? ¿deprimido?, el semidiós no lo sabia.

_Hermanita, no me ahogues – dijo leo al ser abrazado por su hermana – solo he vuelto de destruir a los gigantes y Gea, no es para tanto.

Justo en ese momento Jason venia caminando de la mano con Piper, al ver esa escena Reyna hizo una mueca. Atrás de ellos venían Hazel y Frank charlando, parecían algo incómodos, pero estaban bien. Y por ultimo, allí estaba el, con un brazo sobre los hombros de Annabeth. Al verlo, todos los semidioses, faunos, ninfas y seres vivientes del campamento mestizo se alegraron. Hasta Clarisse hizo una sonrisa que intento hacer pasar por una mueca.

Cuando los semidioses llegaron al anfiteatro, nadie hablaba. Todos sonreían Percy mas que nadie.

_ Pues, Hola! – dijo como si solo se hubiera ido a tomar un refresco nada mas.

_ Percy! – grito Travis Stoll.

_ Amigo, como has estado los últimos ocho, no nueve meses? – pregunto Connor con una sonrisa traviesa. Se paró y lo fue a saludar. Lo mismo hicieron Katie, Travis, Reachel, Will, Jake, Thalia, Chris, y muchos campistas más. Nico lo saludo con la mano, no quería abrazarlo, eso haría todo más difícil. Se dio cuenta de Jason lo miraba de reojo así que se apresuro a mirar hacia otro lado. Luego de el reencuentro todos empezaron a intercambiar historias, Nico no les presto mucha atención, solo quería que los dioses vinieran así se podía largar de allí.

A las 7:44 hubo un resplandor plateado y aparecieron 13 dioses. Espera, ¿trece?. Si, Cinco mujeres y ocho hombres, trece en total. Hades estaba alli. Todos aparecieron en su versión griega.Y el campamento se silencio.

_ Héroes – dijo Hermes con una sonrisa. Los demás dioses no parecían muy contentos, Hera los miraba con desprecio, Zeus no veía ningún lado en particular, Hefesto parecía algo aburrido, y Dionisio se miraba las uñas.

_ Annabeth Chase – comenzó Atenea –Leo Valdez, Jason Greace, Piper Mclean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levezque, Nico Di Angelo, ReynaÁvila Ramírez-Arellano ….. y – hizo una pequeña mueca – Percy Jakson. Ustedes han sido escenciales para la continuidad de esta era, dado a la amenaza de Gea, asi q….

_ Ejem – dijo Poseidon, con un aire inocente.

_ Algunos de ustedes lo han hecho desde antes de la amenaza de Gea – dijo Atenea obviamente furiosa por la interrupción de su tío.

_ Lo importante es – dijo Apolo – que nos han ayudado a evitar el ataque de Gea, siento que me viene un haiku...

_ Todos nosotros – dijo Hermes bruscamente para interrumpir a Apolo – estamos agradecidos. Y estamos dispuestos a agradecerlo mediante un regalo.

_ Les daremos tiempo para pensarlo – dijo Artemisia.

Ahora solo queremos saber que es exactamente lo que paso – dijo Hefesto – ya saben que nosotros los dioses estuvimos "fuera" dado a la pelea entre griegos y romanos.

_ Fuera? – pregunto Leo. Nico sabia que esa pregunta era un grave error, el no sabia como reaccionaban los dioses.

_ Hablan de cuando tuvieron la esquizofrenia greco-romana?

Claro, si había alguien mas descuidado que Leo, era Percy. Nico se dio la frente con la palma de su mano. Los dioses se habían callado, tenían cara de poker, pero Nico sabia que estaban pensando si seria correspondiente rebanar al salvador del olimpo.

_ Si… - dijo cuidadosamente Atenea.

Percy iba a decir algo mas, pero Annabeth lo interrumpió.

_ Claro que se los contaremos – dijo.

Los dioses asintieron y los mestizos contaron su historia. Cuando la terminaron todos se habían callado, ya que los dioses habían pedido que le contaran cada pequeño detalle, Nico les tubo que contar su parte de historia en el tártaro, Percy y Annabeth también. La única parte que se omitió fue la de la desaparición de Leo. Cuando llegaron a esa parte, todos estaban prestando atención. Mestizos, dioses, sátiros, el oráculo, ninfas.

_ Y? – pregunto Atenea, impaciente. Nico se percato de que los otros 6 semidioses de la profecía miraban a Leo con tanta curiosidad como los demás.

_ Yoo….

_ Déjalo – dijo de repente Afrodita – ese tema es asunto suyo.

Atenea la miro con curiosidad, pero finalmente se rindió y dejo que los demás continuaran su historia. Los dioses estaban callados, Nico no podía descifrar sus expresiones, Sorpresa? Felicidad? Incomodidad?

_ Creo que ya escuchamos todo lo necesario – dijo Zeus – romanos pueden volver a su campamento. En cuanto a los 7 de la profecía mas los que trajeron la estatua – dijo sin mucho entusiasmo – cuando tengan planeado su deseo, podrán requerirlo, solo deben contactar con Hermes.

_ Tengan mi tarjeta – dijo el dios de los viajeros – es de uso limitado – guiño un ojo – así que úsenla con cuidado. Cuando tengan su deseo solo deberán apretar en el medio de la tarjeta y decirlo en voz alta, así se les contactara con el dios que lo pueda cumplir, claro, una vez que el deseo sea aprobado – Dicho eso los dioses desaparecieron.

_ Bueno, yo… iré al bunker, ya saben para ver que todo este bien – dijo Leo mirando la tarjeta dorada que le había dado Hermes. Todos lo miraron extrañados.

_ Vamos Leo – dijo Piper – estamos a punto de cenar.

_ Los alcanzare luego – dijo este y se fue corriendo hacia el bosque.

_¿Que le pasa? – dijo Nico.

_ No lo sabemos – le respondió Jason – esta así desde su desaparición, no nos quería contar nada, pensé que lo iba a averiguar hoy pero Afrodita a dicho que era asunto suyo.

_Si, respecto a eso, ¿no creen que ha sido algo raro como reacciono?

_ Si, pero creo que Afrodita lo habrá dicho por alguna razón, ¿No? – dijo Piper.

_ Si, habrá que esperar a que el nos lo cuente – dijo Percy.

_ A veces siento que lo tendríamos que obligar a que nos lo diga – dijo Annabeth – no es bueno quedarse los problemas para uno solo.

_ Yo digo que lo dejemos – dijo Nico, algo ofendido – si el quiere contarlo lo contara, pero no es asunto nuestro.

_ Tienes razón - dijo Jason mirando a Nico - hay que esperar a que el nos lo cuente, pero el tendría que saber que nosotros lo apoyaremos.

_ Estoy seguro de que lo sabe – dijo Nico, dándose cuenta de que Jason no hablaba solo de Leo – creo que yo también me iré, estoy cansado – dicho eso se fue dando grandes pasos hacia su cabaña. Estúpido Jason, no tendría que saberlo, solo hacia que todo fuera mas difícil. Se pregunto por que debería estar pasando Leo. Sabia que no le pasaba lo mismo que a Nico, pero sabia que tenia algo que ver con el amor, y eso le basto, se dirigió hacia el bunker 9, a sabiendas de que el y Leo tenían un problema en común, el amor.


	2. Una nueva amistad y el primer deseo

**Todos estos personajes pertenecen al tío Rick.**

**Buenoo aquí está el segundo capítulo, disfrútenlo.**

Leo sabía cuál era su deseo. Calipso, la sola mención de su nombre le ponía la piel de gallina. Leo había estado esperando a que los dioses le den su deseo, no por codicia, por amor. Cada día que pasaba sin ella era como un día con un agujero en su alma, un día desperdiciado, un día fingiendo ser otra persona, fingiendo ser una persona feliz. Todo eso sonaba exagerado, pero era real, el sufrimiento era real.

Antes De pedir su deseo, se pondría a investigar, sabía que no se debía tomar eso a la ligera ya que no habría una segunda oportunidad. Así que antes de irse a bunker paso por la biblioteca en donde se encontraban todos los mitos, claro que estaban todos chequeados por nadie más que Quiron. Así que no había más de una versión de la historia. Saco de allí todo lo relacionado con Calipso y se fue a su guarida.

El bunker 9 era como su baticueva. Un lugar en el que podía ser el mismo, lo malo es que todo el mundo sabía su ubicación, por lo cual no tenía privacidad. ¿El perfecto ejemplo? A los dos minutos de su llegada a la "baticueva"- la empezare a llamar así- apareció Di Angelo.

_Estúpido li… Oh hola Nico!

_Hola – dijo el hijo de Hades – te fuiste temprano.

_Si, tenía ganas de organizarme, ya sabes – dijo Leo intentando esconder sus libros.

_ Leo – dijo Nico yendo al grano – yo sé que te pasa algo, en realidad todos lo saben, y sé que no soy exactamente el chico más sociable siendo un hijo de Hades, sé que la gente piensa que como mi padre es el dios de los muertos yo no siento lo mismo que todos, pero créeme cuando te digo que yo soy la persona más indicada para poder ayudarte en lo que sea que te esté pasando – PUF, soltó eso hablando lo más rápido posible, sabía que tal vez se había ido por las ramas pero quería que Leo supiera que no estaba solo.

Vio la cara del hijo de Hefesto, estaba algo sorprendido, pero respondió casi al instante.

_ Nico, si la gente no te hablara por ser hijo de Hades – dijo con serenidad – creo que los hijos de Afrodita quedarían aislados, porque realmente los poderes de Afrodita son mil veces más dolorosos que la muerte.

Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Nico Di Angelo, no era una sonrisa sarcástica, ni una sonrisa que demostrara felicidad. Era una sonrisa amarga, lo que le decía a Leo que el semidiós estaba de acuerdo con la cruel realidad.

_ Hagamos esto, tú me cuentas que te hace pensar en la diosa del amor de esa manera y yo te contare la mía.

_Así que yo te contare de mis días fuera y tú me contaras de tu encuentro con cupido – la cara de Nico debió de haber sido muy graciosa, porque Leo soltó una carcajada

_ ¿Cómo es que….?

_Oh, yo solo presto atención a lo obvio – Nico sonrió, tal vez el hijo de Hefesto no era tan diferente a él después de todo.

Y así fue, Nico le conto TODO a Leo, y Leo hizo lo mismo. Se descargaron y hablaron de lo que no habían podido hablar con nadie. Maldijeron a los dioses, y Leo prometió ayudar a Nico a encontrar a alguien, mientras que Nico le prometió a Leo que lo ayudaría a encontrar a Calipso.

Y solo así como así, se formó una nueva amistad, rara pero real y pura – A veces pasa, como Clarisse y aquella hija de afrodita, Silena - pensó Leo. Porque él y Nico podrían ser grandes amigos, tenían mucho de qué hablar y se llevaban bien. Tal vez, al final de todo, el hijo de Hefesto podría tener un amigo de vida orgánica- chiste interno, no se molesten en entenderlo-. No lo malinterpreten, Jason era su amigo, pero la mayoría del tiempo estaba con su novia, igual los demás. Tenía amigos, pero no tenía ningún mejor amigo. Tal vez Nico lo seria.

Lo que el semidiós no sabía era que Nico estaba pensando lo mismo. . .

A las 9 AM Jason se despertó en su cabaña. El sentimiento de despertar en un lugar fijo fue extraño, ya que había pasado demasiado tiempo durmiendo en un barco que también podía volar. Y aunque fuera un hijo de Jupiter no quería volver a dormir en un barco volador por mucho tiempo, para siempre, si se podía. Esa frase lo hizo pensar, había estado hablando con Percy sobre el deseo y el hijo de Poseidon le había confesado que estaba considerando seriamente el pedir estar excluido de las profecías para tener una vida normal.

_Una vida normal – se dijo a sí mismo.

_Eso molaría mucho – dijo una vos femenina. Jason estaba tan concentrado, que no se había dado cuenta de que Piper estaba en la puerta de su cabaña – aunque admito que extrañaría combatir con los monstruos.

_ Oh, si – dijo Jason sarcásticamente – sería una pena que nuestra vida no corra en peligro cada vez que vallamos a tomar un café.

_ ¡Jo! Obviamente, ¿te imaginas ir al centro de la ciudad sin ser atacado por unos trigos?

_Un desperdicio de espacio, tiempo y aire – dijo Jason con una sonrisa. – vamos, estoy muerto de hambre, me podría comer un caballo.

_ ¡Que Arion no te escuche decir eso! – grito Percy desde afuera. Piper sonrió y beso a su novio cariñosamente en los labios.

_Vamos chico rayo.

Fueron caminando juntos hacia el comedor, antes de sentarse se encontraron con Anabeth Percy y Hazel. Luego se les unieron Frank y Reyna. (Los tres romanos habían decidido quedarse por un tiempo hasta organizarse)

_ Hola – dijo animadamente Percy.

_ Valla asunto el del deseo ¿no? – dijo el hijo de Marte, algo inquieto.

_ Si, la última vez que me lo ofrecieron, fue más como una decisión para tomar en el instante, pero ahora nos dieron tiempo. No lo sé, hace que todo sea más complicado.

_ ¿Alguno sabe que va a pedir? – pregunto Reyna. El silencio respondió la pregunta.

_ Bueno estuve pensando y…. - Hazel se quedó a la mitad de la frase. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Todos se guiaron hacia el lugar que estaba mirando la hija de Pluton. Justo allí, estaban Leo y ¿Nico? Eso no era posible. ¿El hijo de Hefesto con el hijo de Hades? ¿Entregando libros? ¿Charlando animadamente? Dioses, morí en la guerra de Gea ¿no? – Pensó Jason – esto es solo un sueño antes de la muerte, con razón he tenido tanta suerte.

No, no era un sueño, lo habría distinguido, lo que significaba que eso era real. Los chicos hablaban animadamente, parecían cansados, pero felices. Leo estaba de un muy buen humor. Ya casi no tenía esa mirada de melancolía en sus ojos. ¿Podría ser qué? No, estaban actuando como amigos.

Cuando estaban acercándose Annabeth dejo caer su vaso con agua. Este callo en el suelo, mojando sus converse grises.

_oh σκατά – dijo la rubia.**(Oh, rayos)**

_ ¿Hablando griego? – Dijo Leo - ¡Guten Tag!**(Hola)**

_ Sabes que eso es alemán, ¿No? – dijo el hijo de Hades con una sonrisa.

Los demás estaban muy sorprendidos como para hablar. Leo era Leo de nuevo. Esa estúpida broma lo demostraba. Piper tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

_Eh bien bonjour l'entretien gars .**(****Pues hola chico de mantenimiento)**

_Wi, wi, a menos que quieras que te responda en español reina de la belleza, recomendaría que empecemos a hablar todos el mismo idioma.

_ Buena idea – dijo Frank – porque me perdí en el guten tag. – todos rieron, pero no de una forma malvada. La verdad es que todos estaban felices de que el hijo de Hefesto haya vuelto a la normalidad. Cada uno se fue a su respectiva mesa. Jason noto que Leo y Nico siguieron hablando, ya que la mesa de Hefesto estaba junto a la de Hades.

Hazel tenía la mirada puesta en el horizonte. Ella había estado a punto de decir algo cuando llegaron Leo y Nico. ¿Ya habría elegido que pedir?

Frank la miraba preocupado. El chico se había sentado en la mesa de Marte, no, Ares. Los hijos del dios de la guerra lo miraban recelosos. Todos excepto Clarisse. Esa chica estaba llena de sorpresas. La verdad es que se llevaba bien con el hijo de Marte, hasta le había dado lecciones para dirigir un ejército.

Quiron y Reyna hablaban seriamente. Ya que la madre de la chica era 100% romana, no había una mesa en su nombre.

Luego de comer, los campistas fueron a realizar sus actividades cotidianas. Todos menos los recién llegados, ya que todavía se estaban organizando.

Percy dijo que nos veríamos en la sala de juntas, más bien conocida como la sala de juegos. Así que al levantarse de la mesa Jason se juntó con Pipes y juntos se dirigieron hacia la casa grande.

Por el camino cruzaron a Connor y Travis Stoll corriendo por sus vidas, mientras Katie, la hija de Deméter, los perseguía con el pelo lleno de Fruity Loops .

_Los matare Stolls! – dijo mientras un pedazo de cereal le caía en el ojo.

Qué bueno es estar de vuelta. – pensó Jason, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

Hazel pensó que el campamento griego sería más… ¿Serio?, o más, ¿respetuoso? No encontraba la palabra para describirlo. En el camino a la reunión vio a chicos hablando, riendo, hijas de Ve… Afrodita riendo y maquillándose, y a una chica con el pelo lleno de cereales persiguiendo a dos chicos extremadamente parecidos.

Y allí estaba, tenían una reunión en una sala con una mesa de ping-pong, donde se encontraban imágenes de diferentes héroes, y la cabeza de un jaguar. Nadie más que ella, Quiron y Percy sabían porque era la reunión. Su deseo. Sentía la tarjeta dorada que Hermes le había dado.

Percy le había dicho que era probable que los dioses le ofrecieran un regalo. Y ella supo desde el primer instante que quería.

_ Bueno – dijo el centauro – los dejare solos. Se fue trotando hacia la puerta y desapareció tras los árboles.

_ Chicos – dijo Percy – Hazel quiere decir algo.

Todos la miraron, maldición- pensó – ya no se podía arrepentir. Todos se voltearon a verla.

_Bueno, la cosa es que yo ya tengo mi deseo – dijo rápidamente – hoy a la noche lo pediré.

_ ¿Cuál es? – dijo Annabeth tras un silencio. Todos estaban esperando su respuesta.

_ Um, bueno quiero despedirme.

_ ¿De? – dijo Jason. Piper le dio una patada, mirándolo enojada por su falta de sensibilidad.

_ De un amigo del pasado, ya saben, de mi época. – la chica evitaba ver los ojos de Frank, el sabia a quien se refería, Leo, Percy y Nico también. Sammy. Ella sabía que su historia era hasta alocada para un semidiós, Sammy era el bis abuelo de Leo, y su primer enamoramiento de la infancia. Sam había muerto pensando que por su culpa Hazel había desaparecido, ella quería verlo por última vez, y así tener la oportunidad de despedirse. Quería hacerlo real, no verlo como un fantasma. Quería poder tocarlo, y decirle adiós por última vez. Ese era su deseo, y sabía que los dioses lo podían cumplir.

Luego de explicarles con más detalles su deseo, la junta prosiguió. Frank tenía la mirada perdida, y Hazel seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos.

_ ¿Alguien más tiene idea de cuál será su deseo? – pregunto Jason.

Todos negaron con la cabeza. Percy se acomodó en su silla.

_Seguimos teniendo tiempo para pensarlo. Pero creo que debemos hablar de algo más. – Todos lo miraron – Hemos acordado que los campamentos se separaran. Solo tendremos contacto en el solsticio de invierno y en el de verano. – Dijo el hijo de Poseidon – intentaremos no meternos en las misiones de otros – prosiguió – y no tendremos contacto a menos que sea necesario. Claro que nos podremos hablar como amigos, pero no como representantes de los campamentos. Asi que, ¿Cómo nos ubicaremos?

La pregunta los dejo pensando un buen rato, finalmente Reyna hablo.

_ Creo que es más que obvio que yo me quedare en el campamento romano – dijo la semidiosa – más allá de que este campamento tenga sus virtudes, mi madre es únicamente romana y soy pretora de la legión.

Hazel miro a Frank y ambos se comunicaron con la mirada. El campamento mestizo era guay y todo, pero ella y Frank eran romanos, y por más de que el campamento mestizo era más suelto que el romano, ellos pertenecían al campamento Júpiter.

_ Yo creo – dijo Frank – que por más que este campamento sea genial, yo y Hazel debemos ir a nueva Roma.

_ Si, y en cuanto a mí y a Percy, nosotros somos griegos, y decidimos quedarnos aquí. – dijo Annabeth

_ Yo también me quedare aquí, no sé si es muy obvio que no les agrado a los romanos – dijo Leo.

_¿Por qué será? – Dijo Nico con un aire inocente – oh, cierto tu invadiste el campamento – dijo con un tono de sorpresa.

_ Pero yo no fui! – Se excusó el chico – Igualmente, soy griego y creo que pertenezco al campamento mestizo.

Hazel no sabía que había pasado, pero al parecer, de un día a otro Leo y Nico se habían hecho amigos. Y desde ese momento su humor había mejorado.

_ Yo también me quedare aquí – dijo Nico – bueno, no como un campista, pero cuando tenga que ir a algún campamento no creo ser bienvenido en el romano.

Hazel de entristeció, eso significaba que solo vería a su hermano 2 veces al año. El chico debió de haberse dado cuenta de su depresión porque enseguida agrego

_ Pero seguiremos en contacto Hazel mensajes iris, llamadas, lo que sea necesario.

_Claro que si – La chica sonrió. – y nos seguiremos viendo en los solsticios.

_ Yo… - dijo Jason – la verdad es que todavía no sabemos en donde nos quedaremos yo y Piper – su cara mostraba incomodidad – pero lo arreglaremos para antes del fin del mes.

_ Bueno – dijo Annabeth – no queda nada más que hacer aquí y tengo que ponerme al día con las actividades y mis hermanos, así que me tengo que ir yendo.

_ Si, escuche a Travis y Connor hablando de una broma a la cabaña de Atenea, así que no me acercaría por un rato – dijo Leo.

_AGH, los matare – dijo la rubia – en fin buena suerte Hazel. – dicho eso se fue gritando hacia los Stoll.

_ Bueno, yo me iré al bunker, ¿vienes Nico?

Hazel pensó que el hijo de hefesto estaba bromeando. ¿Nico?, ¿Al bunker 9?, ¿Ese lugar lleno de inventos de los hijos de hefesto? Pero para su sorpresa, su medio hermano acepto la oferta y se fue caminando hacia el bosque.

_ ¿Cómo? – oh, no lo había pensado, lo había dicho.

_ ¿Cómo qué? – pregunto Jason

_ ¿Cómo es que se hicieron amigos?

_ No lo sé, a veces se forman amistades raras – dijo Percy – debieron haber visto a Clarisse con Silena.

_ ¿Silena? – pregunto Hazel.

_ Una hija de Afrodita. Falleció en la primera guerra.

_ Espera – dijo Piper – ¿Clarisse La Rue?, ¿Aquella matona hija de Ares?

_ Sip – dijo entonando la "p" – a veces las amistades más raras son las más puras. – se quedó pensando un rato, y finalmente se fue a practicar. Piper y Jason se fueron también. Reyna dijo que iba a "explorar" el campamento, y Frank y Hazel quedaron solos.

_ Bueno… ya sabes, si quieres pedir tu deseo sola, lo entenderé.

_ No Frank, por favor quédate, no creo que vaya a tardar mucho – le suplico la chica. Sabía que a su novio no le hacía gracia el que ella eligiera su deseo para hablar con su primer amor.

_ Bueno, hagamos esto – dijo. Se fueron a una habitación vacía y Hazel tomo la tarjeta. Sus manos sudaban, pero igualmente apretó el medio de la tarjeta, donde parecía que había un botón en el medio. Ni bien lo presiono, una voz femenina resonó en la habitación.

Afortunado semidiós, sátiro, ninfa, etc. Di tu nombre y pide tu deseo claramente al finalizar este mensaje. No habrá una segunda oportunidad. Luego de decir claramente lo que deseas, tendrás que esperar a que tu petición sea aprobada por los dioses, si el deseo es aprobado, se te contactara con el dios que lo pueda cumplir. Si no lo es, esta tarjeta se reiniciara. PIIIIIII.

_Hazel Levesque. Q-quiero despedirme de Sammy Valdez, en persona – dijo Hazel.

Su petición está siendo calificada.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio la voz volvió a resonar.

Su deseo ha sido aprobado, pronto se le comunicara con Hades, el dios del inframundo. Gracias por usar productos Hefesto.

La tarjeta de desvaneció y Hazel empezó a ser una figura borroneada.

_ Hazel! – Dijo Frank.

_Está bien Frank!, volveré – dijo la chica serenamente. Luego desapareció, y no vio nada más que oscuridad. Oscuridad infinita. Y luego apareció la cara de su padre. Pero no el que le regalo unos crayones a los 13 años. Él era Hades, no Pluton.

_Te dejare hablarle a Sammy Valdez, que durante los últimos 14 años se ha encontrado en los campos asfodelos. Su comunicación podrá durar entre 5 y 10 minutos, de este modo el tendrá la memoria para recordar todo lo pasado cuando estaba vivo. – Dijo con un tono aburrido, y justo antes de desaparecer, susurro – suerte Hazel.

La chica apareció en una cueva oscura, en ella había una silla, y en la silla estaba sentado un niño. Aparentaba los 13 y tenía el cabello enrulado.

_ Sammy!

_Hazel! , Me han dicho lo que ha pasado, has recibido un regalo de los dioses!

_ Si – dijo la chica – Sammy solo quiero despedirme, así podre cerrar el círculo. Quería decirte que yo no desaparecí por tu culpa. Fue culpa de Gea, ella me hizo mudarme y….

_ ¿Dices que tu desaparición no fue mi culpa?

_ No Sammy, yo fui manipulada, morí y resucite en este siglo.

_ Hazel, nunca deberíamos habernos separado, el destino fue cruel, pero quiero que me escuches – dijo el chico serio – Tienes que vivir tu vida en el presente Hazel, cásate, ten hijos, sonríe cada día. Que esta conversación sirva como el final de un mal capitulo. Empieza una nueva historia, una llena de colores que mire hacia el futuro. No desperdicies tu tiempo pensando en mí, preguntándote que hubiera sido, yo cometí ese error al principio– su cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse – Piensa en ti y en tu "que será…".

La oscuridad se apodero de la sala de nuevo. Hazel lloraba desconsoladamente. Y en ese preciso momento, supo que había elegido bien su deseo. Sammy tenía razón, tenía que concentrarse en que pasaría, no en que pudo haber pasado. Volvió a la habitación del campamento mestizo. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Frank la miraba asustado.

_ Hazel, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Estas bien?

_ Hable con él, estoy bien. Necesitaba un final. – Frank la beso suavemente.

_ ¿Lo tuviste?

_Sí.

_Entonces valió la pena.

_Lo sé – dijo ella y lo abrazo fuertemente. Sabía que su futuro estaría bien siempre que tuviera a Frank a su lado. Desde ese preciso momento la hija de Plutón dejaría de pensar en el pasado. Se concentraría en el presente, y preocuparía por el futuro…

**Buenooo, ¿Qué les pareció? Intentare subir pronto el próximo capítulo. ¿Alguna idea de los deseos de los demás? Todavía no se que podrían pedir Reyna o Nico. Tampoco los demás. Respondan si tienen alguna idea. Gracias :D**


	3. Confesiones, Más o menos

**¡Gracias por los reviews y por seguir mi historia o marcarla como favorito! **

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, cada vez los intento hacer más largos, espero que les gusten :)**

Confesiones, más o menos.

_Tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué lo llaman 0km y dicen que son rápidos?, ¿No los deberían llamar 100km o algo por el estilo? – Una pregunta que solo podía ser realizada por Nico Di Angelo.

_ ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – dijo el hijo de Hefesto entre la gracia y la duda. No es que Nico hacia esas preguntas todos los días. Eran las 4 AM y los dos se habían quedado en el bunker 9 charlando. No estaban borrachos, pero el sueño y la coca cola ligth no los ponían en un estado "lúcido" exactamente.

_ No lo sé, siempre lo he pensado. Este siglo está lleno de rarezas

_Amigo pareces un viejo, necesitas pensar en otras cosas – dijo Leo intentando sonar serio – como ¿Por qué al increíble Hulk se le rompe toda la ropa excepto los pantalones? – Había hecho que Nico viera un maratón de sus películas preferidas.

_ No lo sé, ve al club de fans y quéjate.

_ ¿Qué?, yo no quiero ver eso. ¿Te imaginas a Hulk sin pantalones?

_ WoW no me dejes un trauma en mi cabeza Leo.

_ Oh perdona, ¿he hecho algún daño psicológico al hijo de Hades, el dios griego de los muertos, nacido en un diferente siglo, sobreviviente de dos guerras, rehén de gigantes, víctima de afrodita?

¿Era posible que alguien se atragante con la risa? Si, definitivamente era posible, pero el hecho de que Nico haya empezado a toser en la mitad de sus carcajadas, hizo que el hijo de Hefesto se riera con más ganas aun. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que se calmaron.

_ Leo, me estas empezando a contagiar tu locura.

_ Hey! Los hijos siempre se quieren parecer a su padre.

_ ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

_ Oh, nada. Tú ya sabes que siempre dicen que los padres son más sabios que sus hijos.

_ ¿Entonces como es que nunca he escuchado del padre de Albert Einstein? – Leo se quedó pensando un momento y luego sonrió.

_ Touche, no eres tan inepto como pareces Di Angelo.

_Me halagas Valdez. – dijo el hijo de Hades fingiendo sonrojarse.

_Bueno, me iré a dormir, Nyssa pensara que me pasa algo si no me presento a desayunar. – dijo parándose el semidiós.

_ Créeme, en cuanto vea tus ojeras se dará cuenta de que te pasa algo.

_ No en realidad – dijo Leo negando con la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa sarcástica aparecía en su cara. – tengo un maquillaje que me dieron las hijas de Afrodita, no se notara que lo tengo puesto y mis ojeras desaparecerán.

_ ¿Tu? ¿Con maquillaje? – dijo Nico con una sonrisa.

_ Di lo que quieras, pero esta cosita mágica – dijo mientras sacaba un envase de maquillaje de su cinturón – evitara las miradas incomodas y las preguntas de metiches.

_ ¿Me prestarías? – dijo Nico con un tono de súplica.

_ Nico, disimula un poco, si quieres decir que eres Gay, ¿Por qué no vas a cenar con el vestido de noche de Drew?

Un destornillador paso volando por la cabeza de Leo. El chico lo esquivo con facilidad sonriendo. Todavía se estaba acostumbrando a los chistes de Leo sobre su situación amorosa.

_ ¿Lo harás? – dijo el niño, algo fastidiado, pero no molesto.

_ Claro, se adapta a tu color de piel. Mira si no seré un gran amigo.

_Necesitare salir de este estado de estupidez para responder a tu pregunta.

_ Oh, claro, me olvide que estamos en nuestro estado "cocolico" – dijo Leo inventando una palabra para referirse a su estado. **(Ya saben, como alcohólico, cocolico #no me juzguen me ha pasado en las pijamadas y es real#)**

_ Si, tendríamos que empezar con la abstinencia. Quien sabe qué haremos un día de estos.

_ Mira si intentamos llamar a los dioses, ¡qué vergüenza!, ¿Te lo imaginas? Dijo Leo – "Hola, se comunica con el encargado del edificio Empire States, ¿Quién es?" "Somos el hijo Emo de Hades y la creación latinoamericana de Hefesto" – las carcajadas duraron un buen rato. Finalmente Nico dijo serio.

_Necesitamos ir a cocolicos anónimos Leo. – y con esa sola frase se quedaron riendo como dos idiotas por lo que parecieron horas.

Cuando se despidieron, Nico se dirigió a su cabaña, todavía riendo, pensando en qué pensaría mañana por su actitud de hoy. Fue a su cama e intento no despertar a Hazel, se quedó pensando por un buen rato. A las 5:37 se dio cuenta de que no podría dormir hasta sacarse de la cabeza eso que había estado ignorando por mucho tiempo, Su deseo. ¿Qué podría desear el hijo de Hades? No lo quería desperdiciar en algo estúpido, su hermana había elegido hablar por última vez con Sammy para poder despedirse y aclarar las dudas. Y como él había muerto como un mortal, no podía comunicarse como lo hacía Nico con Bianca.

Leo quería liberar a Calipso. Cuando el semidios oyó por primera vez la historia del hijo de Hefesto, se quedó pasmado, su amigo quería utilizar su deseo para liberar a la diosa. Nico quería utilizar su deseo para alguna causa tan noble como aquella, pero no se le ocurría nada. Había pensado en traer a la vida a Bianca, pero ella ya se había ido.

_ Diablos Bianca – pensó - ¿Por qué no te quedabas unos años más? Tal vez podría pedir para hablar una última vez con ella. Que recupere la memoria, por un día, si podría pedir eso. Daria lo que fuera para pasar un día con su hermana. Pero debía pensarlo bien, como Leo con Calipso. No quería cometer ningún error.

Se recostó en su cama y acomodo su almohada. Debía dormir, el maquillaje de las chicas de afrodita no serviría de nada si el chico se dormía en medio de los entrenamientos. Miro por la ventana. Desde lejos se podía ver a dos chicos dando un paseo en la playa. Al reconocer a Percy hizo una mueca. Ya estaba superando al hijo de Poseidón. La verdad es que quería comenzar una nueva vida, desechar todo el maltrato, el odio, todo. Quería empezar de cero, esa era su meta. Quizá ese era su deseo…

Luego de un tiempo, el chico de durmió, agobiado y cansado, con la cabeza llena de preguntas sin respuestas. Tal vez empezar de cero sería una buena idea después de todo.

Leo Valdez se levantó a las 9:34 AM gracias a las sacudidas de su hermana.

_Leo, iremos a desayunar, levántate… ¡Leo!

_Que quieres Ni... ssa – dijo el chico al darse cuenta de que era su hermana la que lo estaba despertando, no Nico. Habría sido vergonzoso si mencionaba al hijo de Hades.

_ Vamos, levántate Leo, iremos a desayunar y luego tendremos entrenamiento de espada con las cabañas de Hermes, Deméter, Hécate, Hades, Zeus y Atenea. Has estado mucho tiempo fuera y necesitas entrenarte.

_Ya voy, solo espera que valla al baño y los alcanzo.

_Bueno, te veré en la mesa ¡Vamos chicos!

La cabaña de Hefesto se fue por la puerta de enfrente. Leo se vistió y se puso el maquillaje de Afrodita debajo de sus ojeras y ¡Puf!, desaparecieron instantáneamente. Se puso a pensar en cómo es que había llegado a un punto tan desesperante de su vida en el que tuviera que usar maquillaje. Calipso – pensó – también el hecho de que Nico necesitara ayuda. Se puso a pensar en que, para poder volver con Calipso, debía decir la frase correcta, con cuidado. Pero lo haría al final de esta semana, no podía esperar más. Hazel se apuró y nada salió mal, pero el necesitaba que su deseo funcione. No solo porque lo haya prometido por la laguna estigia y dependiera de su vida. Sino porque sin Calipso, ya de por si no tenía vida.

Se dirigió a el comedor y desayuno con sus hermanos. Se dio cuenta de que Piper lo miraba raro, con una mezcla de humor y preocupación. Cuando termino de desayunar, la hija de Afrodita le fue a hablar.

_Leo, ¿Llevas puesto maquillaje?

_ ¿Qué?, ¿C-cómo? – dijo el chico avergonzado.

_ Tranquilo no se te nota – dijo ella calmándolo – Michael me lo conto.

_ Ahh, genial – dijo aliviándose – lo matare si se lo cuenta a alguien más.

Todos se pararon y se fueron a sus diferentes actividades. Leo y Piper se encaminaron hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

_ Me asegurare de avisarle – dijo la hija de Afrodita riendo – ¿pero porque tienes que usarlo?

_ Oh, nada, solo he estado durmiendo mal últimamente.

_ Deberías ir a la cabaña de Hipnos – dijo más seria.

_ No Pipes, no es nada, estaré bien – dijo sacándole importancia al asunto.

Sí, pero si algo te incom…. – no pudo terminar la oración, porque en ese momento una chica de la cabaña de Deméter hablo.

_Bueno pónganse en parejas de a dos – se empezaron a formar grupos, Pipes fue acercándose a Jason, pero a Leo no le importó, la chica hija de Demeter continuo hablando – que sean del mismo sexo, así se podrán igualar las fuerzas, sin excepciones.

Leo vio que Hazel se iba con Annabeth, mientras que Piper dejaba a Jason y se ponía a hablar con una chica de la cabaña 10. Miro hacia un lado y vio a Nico alzando una ceja, en forma de pregunta. Sonrió y fue a luchar con el. Definitivamente extrañaba tener un mejor amigo.

Jason fue al entrenamiento y se encontró con Piper hablando con Leo.

_ Sí, pero si algo te incom… - pero una hija de Deméter se puso a hablar y la obligo a callarse. Jason se quedó mirando a su novia embobado. Ella se fue acercando a él y le sonrió.

_...sean del mismo sexo, así se podrán igualar las fuerzas, sin excepciones. – Finalizo la chica de Deméter. Entonces Piepes lo despidió y se fue a hablar con su hermana.

Jason miro hacia un costado y vio a Leo. Estaba dispuesto a ir a buscarlo cuando vio que este se dirigía a donde estaba Nico. Jason no pudo evitar sentirse algo traicionado. Leo se había ido y él era quien siempre estaba a su lado. Pero no podía esperar a que el hijo de Hefesto esté esperándolo por siempre, había estado a punto de hacer pareja con Piper y el chico se tendría que haber ido con alguien más. Tal vez el hijo de Júpiter dejaba de lado a su amigo por su novia de vez en cuando. Se sintió mal y pensó que tendría que hablar con su amigo y averiguar que le estaba pasando. Aunque eso no lo hacía sentirse mejor en ese momento. La verdad es que estaba algo celoso de la nueva amistad entre Di Angelo y Valdez.

Se juntó con un hermano de Leo y práctico movimientos de espada con él. Su nombre era Jake, y al ver a quienes miraba Jason rio.

_Rara amistad aquella, ¿No lo crees?

_ Si – respondió el semidiós intentando mostrar indiferencia.

_Ayer Leo no volvió a nuestra cabaña hasta las 4:30 Am – dijo algo preocupado – creo que están tramando algo.

Entonces Jason pensó – si hace eso a veces – unió cabos y llego a una conclusión descabellada. Están saliendo, ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido? A Di Angelo le gusta Leo. Por eso se han hecho amigos. Por todos los dioses soy tan ciego, se reprendió.

Las peleas pararon y Nico se fue con Leo por los bosques.

_ Oh, no se irán tan fácilmente – dijo Jason. Esta vez le tendrían que decir la verdad. Los obligaría. Si Valdez y el hijo de hades estaban saliendo él no quería que se lo escondan. Estaba enojado, no sabía de donde salía tanta ira. Empezó a seguir a los semidioses

No sabía lo equivocado que estaba, ni que tan estúpido era lo que iba a hacer.

_Oye hermanito mira – dijo un chico de cabello enrulado y ojos celestes señalando a un grupo de personas. Leo Valdez y Nico Di Angelo se dirigían al bosque. A unos metros los seguía Jason, con la cara roja de enojo.

_ ¿Traes la cámara? – dijo Connor Stoll con una cara divertida.

_ Siempre – le respondió Travis con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara. Se encaminaron hacia el bosque, pero una chica con la mirada desconfiada los detuvo.

_Stolls, ¿Qué hacen? – dijo Katie, de la cabaña de Demeter.

_ Mira – dice Travis señalando en donde se encontraba Jason – parece que habrá una pelea.

_ Oh, quiero ver eso – dijo la chica mientras se le formaba una sonrisa.

_ Pues ven – dijo Connor al ver que la chica se encaminaba al lado contrario.

_Iré a buscar a unas amigas

_ Bueno, pero que no hagan ruido al ir – le dijo Travis, sabiendo que terminaría yendo todo el campamento.

_ Aja! – le dio como toda respuesta la chica.

_Hermano esto será genial – dijo Connor.

_Créeme, lo se – le dio como toda respuesta Travis, mientras levantaba su cámara.

_Percy! – el chico se sobresaltó, había terminado su clase de canoa y acababa de salir a la superficie luego de haber estado hablando con los animales submarinos. La voz era masculina, se dio vuelta y vio a Jake Manson, el hijo de Hefesto, llamándolo.

_ ¡Jake!, ¿Qué pasa amigo? – dijo el hijo de Poseidón alegre.

_ Acabo de enterarme que Jason peleara con Leo y Nico – parecía divertido e impaciente.

_ ¿Cómo? – pregunto Percy. Jason y Leo eran amigos. Y Nico no pelearía con ellos.

_ No lo sé, los Stoll los han vito y fueron a grabarlos, ninguno sabe que los están siguiendo. Me han avisado que Jason parecía muy molesto y estaba siguiéndolos.

Percy pensó que lo que estaba haciendo Jason parecía estúpido. Leo y Nico se habían hecho grandes amigos. Y parecía que Jason estaba celoso de ello. No pudo ocultar una sonrisa. Quería ver lo que ocurría, no se lo perdería por nada.

_ ¿En dónde es? – pregunto. Jake sonrió.

_Vamos, te enseñare.

_Oh, esto será bueno…

Nico estaba hablando con Leo mientras paseaban por el boque.

Ambos habían decido ir a cazar algunos monstruos para ejercitarse. Nico tenía su espada en la mano. Mientras que Leo tenía un martillo en la mano derecha y una bolsa con mentas en la izquierda.

_ ¿Quieres otra menta? – dijo el hijo de Hefesto

_ No, gracias – dijo Nico mirando hacia atrás.

_ ¿Qué miras?

_ Nada, es que siento que me están siguiendo – dijo el semidiós.

Desde que empezaron a caminar, el chico sentía unos ojos que lo seguían. No sabía cómo explicarlo, tal vez se estaba volviendo paranoico. Empezó a cuestionárselo hasta que escucho a Leo.

_ ¿Tú también? – Sonaba preocupado – tal vez haya algún monstruo siguiéndonos.

Justo en ese momento sonó un Crack detrás de ellos y detrás de los arboles salió un chico rubio con ojos celestes.

_ ¿Jason? – pregunto el hijo de Hades extrañado.

_Wow, ustedes sí que caminan - dijo el hijo de Júpiter sacándose el sudor de la frente.

_ ¿Nos estabas espiando? – dijo Leo indignado. Jason parecía avergonzado.

_ ¿Qué? No, yo… – parecía querer defenderse – No me mires así Leo. Yo solo… ¡Yo solo quería que me digan la verdad!

Los tres chicos estaban tan concentrados en mirarse que no se dieron cuenta de que detrás de ellos empezaba a aparecer gente. En tan solo unos minutos de silencio, el bosque se llenó de semidioses. La mitad del campamento estaba alrededor de Jason Leo y Nico. Claro que ninguno se dio cuenta.

_ ¿La verdad? – Dijo el hijo de Hades en un tono frio y corto – ¿De qué rayos hablas?

_ Tú ya sabes – respondió el romano – y creo que Leo también.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto fastidiado Leo. No podía creer que Jason los haya estado espiando, ¿Que si hablaba de Calipso? No podía creer que su amigo fuera tan metiche.

_ Ustedes dos están saliendo! – grito Jason fuera de sí.

_ ¿QUEEE? – dijo Leo.

_En nombre de Zeus ¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO JASON?

Todos los campistas estaban impactados. ¿Nico y Leo? ¿Saliendo? ¿Cómo narices se le había ocurrido eso a Jason? Percy estaba con una cara entre la sorpresa y el enojo. Piper se veía sorprendida y algo avergonzada por la actitud de su novio. Annabeth era la única que no parecía escandalizada, como si eso siempre hubiera sido una posibilidad. La cabaña de afrodita parecía emocionada y sorprendida, a la vez que avergonzada por no haberlo sospechado.

_ Bueno – dijo el romano dudando – yo ya sé que eres gay Nico, y Leo también – dioses que Leo lo sepa, se dijo para sus adentros. Pero continuo – Ahora sé que están todo el día y la noche juntos y Leo siempre está de buen humor. Yo solo uní los cabos.

_ Oh entiendo – dijo el hijo de Hefesto enojado fingiendo comprensión – Pero te falto contar con el hecho de que: A no soy gay y B estoy enamorado de Calipso.

Esa simple frase hizo que todo quede en silencio. Ni las ninfas se animaban a hablar. Leo no había negado el hecho de que Nico era Gay y había confesado que estaba enamorado de Calipso.

_Ca-calipso? – dijo Jason confundido.

_ Si Calipso menso, la hija del titán Atlas, caí en su isla y le prometí por la laguna estigia que volvería. En eso utilizare mi deseo. Nico me ha estado ayudando. Y si él es gay, ¿algún problema? Podemos ser amigos igualmente – Leo estaba enojadísimo. Pero nada se comparaba con la cara de Nico. Daba miedo.

_Jason, no sé qué es lo que puede procesar tu pequeña mente – dijo con un tono frio - pero yo y Leo somos amigos. El hecho de que haya tenido un estúpido enamoramiento con… - había estado evitando decir su nombre – con aquel mestizo, no significa que me valla a gustar cualquier persona que se cruce en mi camino.

_ ¿Qué rayos pensabas Jason? – dijo Leo con indignación. El hijo de Júpiter parecía avergonzado y confundido.

_ Yo, ¡yo solo estaba celoso! ¿Sí?, estuve un maldito mes intentando hacer que me digas que te paso en esos días de fuera y no logre ni siquiera hacerte admitir que algo paso – Dijo – y en un día Nico y tú se hacen mejores amigos y se cuentan todo. Sentí envidia. ¿Por qué no habías decidido contármelo?

_ No es que fuera de tu incumbencia – empezó Leo – pero, es que me sentía solo. Todos estaban increíblemente felices con sus novias y yo maldecía a Afordita. Cuando hable con Nico, solo sentí que era lo correcto, el sabía lo que era sufrir por amor, él lo sabe.

Todos se callaron. Jason miraba el suelo, Leo el cielo y Nico hacia los costados, como si sintiera que alguien más estaba allí.

_Yo… Lo siento – dijo por fin el romano – no debí haberlos espiado, ni haberme metido en esto, y lamento haber sospechado Nico.

El hijo de Hades lo miro con sus ojos marrones y luego bajo la vista.

_Está bien – le respondió.

_Si – dijo Leo – solo no le cuentes nada de esto a los demás.

_ Oh créeme, no dejare que se enteren de la escena que acabamos de hacer – dijo Jason.

_ Si – dijo Nico sonriendo – que Piper no se entere de lo celoso que eres Jason.

_ Nunca – dijo el semidiós.

_ ¿Quieren volver? – Dijo Leo – ya tengo hambre.

_ Si luego, si quieres claro, me puedes contar de Calipso.

_Claro que si – dijo el hijo de Hefesto.

Nico se dio vuelta rápidamente. Camino unos metros a la redonda. Se escuchó el sonido de unas chicas hablando.

_ Hay ¡me empujaste! – se escuchó decir a una campista.

_ Mis uñas – dijo otra vos femenina

_Cállense – les susurro una voz que solo podía pertenecer a un mestizo.

_ ¿Percy? – dijo Nico incrédulo.

Hubo un silencio mortal.

_Estoy a punto de llamar a unos guerreros esqueleto, cualquiera que esté a 10 metros a la redonda deberá acercarse o morirá – dijo Nico con la voz seca. Un minuto después más de la mitad del campamento apareció. Todos lucían avergonzados. Los Stoll sostenían una cámara escondida, Percy miraba al suelo, Piper miraba a su novio incrédula, los de la cabaña 10 (Afrodita, duh) lo miraban esperanzados. Entonces el chico miro al costado y vio a Leo, tan pálido como podía estar mirando a todo el mundo horrorizado. Muchas de las miradas estaban fijas en el mestizo. Y al constado estaba Jason, todo rojo mirando a sus alrededores, como esperando estar ilusionando.

Nico no lo podía creer. Los habían seguido. Todos habían escuchado. Se sentía un estúpido, un fenómeno al que todos le tenían pena. Mira a un costado y se dio cuenta de que hasta Clarisse lo miraba con pena. Todos lo miraban como si estuvieran esperando a que el chico explote y mate a todos. Pero cuando hablo, lo hizo con serenidad.

_ ¿Leo? – Lo llamo, el hijo de Hefesto se dio vuelta para verlo – ¿Estás listo para el viaje a la isla? – el chico asintió como si no hubiera mañana, era obvio que tenía tantas ganas de desaparecer como él.

_ Espera – los interrumpió Annabeth. Los demás la miaban como si ella estuviera loca – ¿A dónde irán?

_ ¿Qué no escuchaste de lo que hablábamos cuando nos espiaron? – pregunto Nico. La hija de Atenea se sonrojo, pero asintió – Entonces ya lo sabes, iremos a Ogiagia a buscar a Calipso. Yo ayudare a Leo. Teníamos planeado hacerlo al final de la semana, pero creo que es un momento oportuno – finalizo el chico.

Luego de un silencio Leo se fue al lado de Nico. Se tomaron las manos y desaparecieron tras las sombras. Dejando a todo el campamento con una cara que, de no haber estado en un momento tan serio, hubiera sido para matarse de la risa.

_ Bueno – dijo Hazel claramente enojada – creo que tú – señalo a Jason – nos debes unas explicaciones.

Todos miraron al hijo de Júpiter como si fuera hombre muerto. Los hijos de Hefesto estaban ofendidos porque nadie había impedido que su hermano se vaya, los de afrodita, incluyendo a Piper, porque Jason no había dicho nada de lo de Nico. Percy y Frank parecían impactados, como si todavía estuvieran procesando lo que había ocurrido. Pero la mirada de Hazel, oh esa era definitivamente la peor.

_ Como, ¿Cómo es que no pensabas contarnos nada? – Empezó la hija de Plutón – ¿Qué rayos paso aquí? ¿Por qué los seguiste?, ¿No ibas a impedir que se vayan? Y lo más importante – dijo la semidiosa romana - En nombre de Jupiter, ¿qué significa gay?

Todos la miraron incrédulos.

_ ¿Qué? – se defendió la chica. Frank se acercó y le explico el significado. - ¿QUEE? – exclamo la hija de Plutón escandalizada – Oh, ahora tiene más sentido – dijo.

Todos la miraron extrañados. Annabeth se dio la frente con la palma de la mano.

_ Que los dioses me ayuden – dijo la hija de la sabiduría.

_ Como si alguna vez lo hicieran – le replico Percy. Todos concordaron tristemente.

**¡Holas Dolas Molas! Okno. Quería decirles, yo apoyo 100% a Caleo, así que no habrá Nileo por aquí. No sé con qué frecuencia se suelen subir los capítulos, pero me quiero apresurar para terminar esta historia antes de que salga la sangre del olimpo, así que la actualizare con frecuencia.**

**Dejen reviews! Y nos olemos luego.**

**Pd: ¿Tienen ideas de los deseos de los demás?**

**Pd2: Pip pip da doodly do!**


	4. mas reencuentros

**Holaa, qui les dejo el 4to capitulo, espero que les guste, saludos!**

Jason estaba volviendo del bosque junto a la mitad del campamento, todos lo miraban de reojo, en especial Hazel, Annabeth, Piper, Nyssa, bueno, casi todas las chicas del campamento, rayos hasta Clarisse lo miraba mal. Sabía que lo que había hecho fue estúpido, pero en su momento el creía que había sido una gran idea, ahora tenía que soportar las miradas de todo el campamento. Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_ ¡Jason!

_ ¿Ehh?

_ Te estaba preguntando – dijo Percy impaciente – ¿Desde cuándo sabias lo de Nico?

_ Oh - ¿Debería decirlo? Le correspondía al hijo de Hades, pero el secreto ya se sabía y nada pasaría si Jason les contaba cómo se enteró – desde la misión de cupido.

_ Oh – el chico parecía más alegre – entonces tú te enteraste, no te lo dijo.

_Si, ¿porque te alegras?

_ Él está feliz – le respondió Annabeth – porque ahora sabe que Nico no te eligió a ti para contarte su secreto, creo que la mayoría de nosotros estamos felices con eso.

_ Pero, ¿porque? – pregunto nuevamente el hijo de Júpiter.

_ Jason – le dijo Percy – no hablo por todos, pero Annabeth Thalia y yo conocemos a Nico desde él tenía 10 años, me resultaba un poco raro que él te haya dicho su secreto a ti y no a nosotros.

Annabeth y Thalia asintieron, la primera mirándolo a los ojos, la segunda mirando al horizonte, perdida en sus pensamientos.

_ Bueno – le respondió Jason, casi todos los campistas se habían acomodado en la fogata para escuchar la conversación – tal vez no se sentía muy unido a ustedes.

_No, Nico fue uno de mis amigos más cercanos, el me ayudo mucho durante la titanomaquia, él estuvo en muchas aventuras con nosotros, éramos unidos – lo contradijo el hijo de Poseidon.

_ Eran – dijo Jason en vos baja.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunto Annabeth.

_ Chicos – empezó el romano – yo estuve aquí unos pocos meses y aun así me di cuenta de que, aunque haya estado en los dos campamentos, Nico nunca se sintió aceptado por nadie, le costaba adaptarse, por eso no le dijo su secreto a nadie, él pensaba que solo se alejaría más de nosotros.

_ Eso – dijo Percy – eso… eso es cierto – dijo para la sorpresa de muchos – pero dime, ¿Pensabas dejar que guarde su secreto para siempre?, ¿No lo harías entraren razón?

_ Lo intentaba – se excusó Jason – pero no era fácil, tal vez así es mejor, ya saben, ahora todos sabemos su secreto.

_ ¿Mejor? – Pregunto Piper – Jason, Nico sebe de odiarnos a todos – miro la cara de Hazel y se intentó retractar – Bueno, no a todos, pero se debe sentir traicionado, sebe sentirse solo, la verdad es que me alegro de que Leo este con él, aunque sea para ir allí.

_ Allí – dijo el hijo de Júpiter – ¿Te refieres a Ogigia?

_ ¿A dónde más? – Le respondió la hija de Afrodita – sabía que algo le pasaba a Leo, todos lo sospechábamos, y eso era, estaba condenado a enamorarse de aquella chica.

_Eh! – Le dijo Percy – Calipso no es una mala persona, ella tiene un castigo horrible, tu más que todos lo deberías saber, eres hija de Afrodita, ¿Qué sentirías si estarías destinada a vivir para siempre en una isla en donde lleguen muchachos de los que no puedas evitar enamorarte para que después te dejen?

_ Perdón – le dijo Piper – pero no me gusta que Leo haya sufrido por ella.

_ Lo sabemos, pero ella también sufre – dijo Annabeth para la sorpresa de muchos.

_ ¿Alguno sabia de Calipso? – pregunto Quirón. Jason, que no había visto llegar al centauro, dio un salto, este le sonrió – Acabo de enterarme de la misión a la que se fueron nuestros jóvenes campistas.

_ No creo que nadie más que Nico lo supiera – dijo Annabeth luego del silencio – Pero no entiendo porque Leo no usa su deseo pidiéndole a los dioses que lo llevaran a Ogigia.

_ Bueno – dijo Quirón – si no entendí mal, nuestro joven campista prometió volver por la laguna estigia, pero aunque volviera, la maldición seguiría presente. Así que mi teoría es que Leo se ha ido con Nico Di Angelo hasta Ogigia para que, cuando lleguen, use su deseo para liberar a la diosa.

Todos se callaron, analizando la teoría de Quirón, bueno en realidad solo los hijos de la cabaña de Atenea la analizaban, los demás suponían que era correcta.

_ Entonces – dijo un chico de la cabaña seis – no hay mucho que podamos hacer, si Leo quiere usar su deseo en eso, lo puede hacer, ¿No?

_ Si – dijo Piper – a mí me parece una razón muy noble.

_ Solo hay que esperar a que lleguen con vida - ¿Por qué los hijos de Atenea le tenían que dar tantas vueltas al asunto?, que la rubia no podía decir: "Si, son Leo y Nico, seguro que los veremos en unos días"

_ Habrá que esperar lo mejor – dijo Percy mirando a su novia con reproche – Seguro que volverán sanos y salvos.

_ Bueno – dijo la chica sin notar la mirada de su novio – si es Nico decide volver después del show que le armamos.

Todos bajaron la vista, avergonzados, la verdad es que era su culpa que Nico se haya enojado, y era su culpa que Leo se haya ido tan rápido, lo que significaba que si los semidioses no volvían, sería su culpa…

Nota: No as viajes de sombras, te marean y dejan la vista nublada por un buen tiempo.

¿Lo peor?, solo se habían trasladado unos metros. Leo y Nico llegaron al bunker en unos minutos, agarraron las provisiones y la tarjeta de Leo y se subieron al Argo II. Unas horas después, estaban mirando el horizonte, luego de haberse organizado. Por fin llegaría a Ogigia, unas horas y estaría viendo a Calipso, Dioses la extrañaba demasiado, quería verla de nuevo, quería besarla y quería decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado.

Su mente parecía estar dividida en dos asuntos pendientes, Calipso y Nico. Estaba preocupado por su amigo, el secreto de Nico había salido a la luz y desde que habían abandonado el campamento mestizo no habían hablado. Decidió que era hora de decir algo.

_ Así que… Cuando Calipso este con nosotros, ¿Volverás al campamento?

El hijo de Hades lo miro fijamente, Nico tenía una cara de póquer muy buena, por lo que no sabía que era lo que pensaba.

_ No lo sé – fijo al fin – quiero decir, no sé si pueda volver después de eso.

_ No digas eso Nico – lo reprendió Leo – era cuestión de tiempo para que se enteren, además no es que dijimos todo, nadie sabe lo de tu enamoramiento.

_ Lo sé pero… - el hijo de Hades parecía estar meditándolo – lo pensare – termino diciendo – sé que no sobrevivirías sin mi Valdez.

_ Oh, no te sientas muy importante Di Angelo, en unas horas me encontrare con Calipso y tal vez pueda soportar no ver tu cara todos los días – le contesto el hijo de Hefesto divertido – la única razón por la que estás aquí es porque sé que tú no te enamoraras de mi sunshine.

_ ¿Y no tiene nada que ver con que sea el único que sabía de ella hasta hace unas horas?

_ Bueno…

_ ¡JA! Dudaste, eso es como admitir la derrota – le dijo Nico apuntándolo con un dedo, con un exagerado gesto triunfante.

_ ¿Desde cuándo? – pregunto incrédulo su amigo.

_ Desde 1924 – le respondió el hijo de Hades con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_ Ok, me ganaste, ¿eso significa que volverás al campamento mestizo?

_ Perdón, ¿escuche: "Nico, rey de los fantasmas, gran amigo e increíble mestizo, admito la derrota y te suplico que vuelvas con migo al campamento?" – dijo con un tono inocente.

_ Mmm, Nico, rey de los zombies ¿Volverías con migo al campamento? – Dijo Leo, cuando vio la mirada del hijo de Hades se defendió – No pidas más, se me hizo muy difícil – dijo fingiendo estar exhausto.

_ Lo hare por ti, mi fiel sirviente– dijo en un tono formal.

_Eh! – Dijo mientras Nico reía – tienes suerte de que soy tolerante, porque si no….

_ ¿Qué?, ¿Construirás una jaula y me la tiraras?

_ Ahora que lo dices - dijo sacando un control remoto del cinturon – creo que ya lo hice.

Pulso un botón y una red dorada salió de la silla de Leo y atrapo a Nico, el hijo de Hades intentaba escapar, pero era imposible. Leo reía, rápidamente la red se transformó en una jaula. Nico miro a su amigo impresionado, alzo una ceja en forma de pregunta.

_ ¿Ya lo tenías planeado? – pregunto impresionado.

_ Claro que no, pero una red dorada nunca está de más, ¿Sabes?

_ Sácame de aquí – se quejó el hijo e Hades.

_ Okey, solo di…

_ Ni te atrevas a pedirlo Leo – dijo Nico con un tono frio.

_ ¡Red fuera! – dijo rápidamente el hijo de Hefesto.

El viaje duro unas diez horas, los chicos durmieron por turnos. Lo más raro fue que no hubo ataques, el astrolabio funcionaba a la perfección y los guio a Ogigia, Calipso debía estar allí. Leo se fue a cambiar la ropa, ahora llevaba puestas unas zapatillas converse con un jean desgastado y una remera blanca y una campera estilo militar. Tenía una sonrisa inmensa, pero se notaba que estaba nervioso.

_ ¿Nervioso? – Dijo Nico incrédulo – Leo Valdez nervioso, debería sacar una foto.

_ Hazlo y tal vez unas redes doradas aparezcan en la cabaña de Hades.

_ Ni siquiera puedo tomarte en serio cuando tienes esa cara de yo-no-lo-hice.

_ Cállate Di Angelo.

El barco atraco. Leo puso las manos sobre la cintura, pero no tenía el cinturón portaherramientas, Nico le había prohibido usarlo, hasta el hijo de Hades sabía que no tendría que usarlo en una "cita" si es que se lo podía llamar así. El chico le sonrió a Leo. Este le devolvió la sonrisa y bajo hasta la isla. Nico pudo ver cómo es que de un bolsillo de la campera sacaba su cinturón y se lo ponía, luego se daba vuelta y guiñaba un ojo. El semidiós sonrió, había cosas que no cambiaban…

Leo estaba nervioso, estaba allí, en Ogigia, allí se debía encontrar Calipso. No había suficientes palabras en el mundo para describir lo que el chico sentía por ella, y allí estaba el, a unos metros de su amada, esperando para liberarla, sentía la tarjeta dorada en su cinturón portaherramientas, sabía que debía decir, pero todo era la decisión de Calipso, ella decidía si se quedaba o se iba.

Y entonces la vio, y todas sus dudas desaparecieron. La estaba mirando de espaldas, como siempre llevaba una trenza en su hermoso cabello, cayendo delicadamente sobre su hombro. Estaba trabajando en sus plantas. Su jardín seguía igual de hermoso. Quería ver su cara y besarla. Se fue acercando lentamente hasta que llego a estar al lado de ella.

_ Hola sunshine **(Me encanta que le diga así y quien soy yo para cambiar un apodo tan bueno) **– la chica se tensó, pero no se dio vuelta. Leo se extrañó, así que volvió a hablar - ¿Qué, me aplicaras la ley del hielo?

Calipso murmuro algo como "es tu imaginación", así que le toco el hombro. La chica se dio vuelta rápidamente. Lo miro, con esos ojos tan difíciles de olvidar, los abrió rápidamente y lo abrazo bruscamente.

_ Leo, has vuelto – fue lo primero que dijo, con lágrimas cayendo en su hermosa cara.

_ No me digas – le respondió el chico algo extrañado, pero completamente feliz.

_ Por todos los dioses, no he tenido noticias de nadie desde, desde que te fuiste, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Brevemente, Leo le conto lo ocurrido en la guerra, y como es que había llegado.

_ ¿Has gastado tu deseo en mí? – pregunto la chica con los ojos llorosos.

_ No todavía, pero es lo que hare. – le respondió el semidiós parándose ya que habían estado sentados, abrazándose.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ Utilizare mi deseo para sacarte de esta isla Calipso, te liberare y podremos salir de aquí, juntos.

La chica parecía en estado de shock.

_ ¿Po- podre irme? – pregunto cautelosa.

_ Si es que cumplen mi deseo y lo que quieres si – dijo felizmente el chico.

_ ¡Leo! Por supuesto, ¿cómo te lo podre agradecer?

_ Bueno, otro beso como el "que nunca paso" – dijo realizando comillas con las manos – no estaría de más.

Ella rio y entrelazo sus brazos por el cuello. Leo sintió un cosquilleo en la panza, y luego la beso. Y ese beso fue incluso mejor que el primero, los dos estaban completamente felices y se irían a recorrer el mundo. Le mostraría a Calipso Nueva York y el campamento mestizo, le presentaría a Nico y a todos sus amigos, ella sería libre.

Se separaron en busca de aire, el beso podría haber durado horas, minutos, días o años pero el semidiós tenía la sensación de que no era por la isla.

Luego de empacar Calipso subió al Argo II, Nico los estaba esperando allí. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_ ¡Hola! Tú debes ser Calipso – dijo.

_ Duh!, ¿quién más seria? – le dijo Leo. La chica rio y le estrecho la mano al hijo de Hades.

_ Si, Calipso – Dijo la diosa – tu eres Nico, ¿No?

_ Aja, un hijo de Hades a su servicio madame – dijo en un tono educado – ¿quieres que te muestre tu habitación?

La chica miro a Leo y este asintió, así que se dejó guiar por Nico, una vez que llego a su habitación, dejo sus cosas y volvió a donde se encontraba el hijo de Hefesto. El chico se veía preocupado, pero le sonrió igualmente. Nico se sentó en una silla lejana y Calipso en la que estaba junto a Leo.

_Pues… - comenzó el hijo de Hades – creo que debemos utilizar el deseo, ¿no?

_ Si – afirmo Leo – quédense aquí, no creo que a los dioses le importe.

_ No me iría ni aunque me lo pidan – le dijo la chica sonriente.

Leo le devolvió la sonrisa y saco la tarjeta dorada de su cinturón. Apretó el medio y una voz salió de la nada. Los chicos se sorprendieron.

Afortunado semidiós, sátiro, ninfa, etc. Di tu nombre y pide tu deseo claramente al finalizar este mensaje. No habrá una segunda oportunidad. Luego de decir claramente lo que deseas, tendrás que esperar a que tu petición sea aprobada por los dioses, si el deseo es aprobado, se te contactara con el dios que lo pueda cumplir. Si no lo es, esta tarjeta se reiniciara. PIIIIIII.

_Leo Valdez hijo de Hefesto – dijo el semidiós con una voz fuerte y segura. – Quiero que la maldición de Calipso desaparezca, que ella pueda dejar la isla.

Su petición está siendo calificada.

Todo quedo el silencio. Leo estaba preocupado, no sabía que es lo que decidirían los dioses.

Su deseo ha sido aprobado, pronto se le comunicara con Hermes, el dios de los viajeros, ladrones y el comercio. Gracias por usar productos Hefesto.

Y de repente la tarjeta dorada que se encontraba en las manos de Leo se fue volando. Cuando vieron la dirección en donde iba, tanto los semidioses como la hija de Atlas se sobresaltaron. Allí estaba un hombre de pelo marrón, venia volando, con un tipo de tridente en las manos, pero era un…. ¿Caduceo?

_ Hermes – dijo Leo sorprendido cuando el hombre llego al barco – Nos ayudaras a irnos o…

_ Exactamente – le dijo el dios de los viajeros. Se encamino en donde estaba Calipso y le toco la frente – Calipso, hija de Atlas, de ahora en más podrás ser libre, podrás dejar Ogigia y tu maldición se desvanecerá. Pero una vez que te hayas ido, la isla dejara de existir, ninguna persona la podrá volver a encontrar.

La chica se había puesto a mirar su isla y Leo sintió esa pequeña duda de nuevo. ¿Querría ella irse para siempre de Ogigia? Tal vez le tenía mucho aprecio a la isla, tal vez ella no la podría dejar. La voz de Hermes lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_Ahora me debo ir, mi agenda está ocupada, pero espero verte luego Cali, y buen deseo amigo – dijo mirando a Leo con una sonrisa – que se diviertan!

Dicho eso empezó a tomar su verdadera forma, Nico y Leo se dieron vuelta inmediatamente, pero Calipso no se inmuto. Claro, pensó, es una diosa después de todo. Luego de la desaparición del dios, la chica miro a Leo en los ojos.

_ Estoy lista – dijo en un susurro.

_ ¿De verdad? – le dijo el chico sorprendido.

_ Sí, no lo quiero pensar dos veces, quiero estar contigo Leo, he deseado salir de esta isla por mucho tiempo…

_ Muuuucho – dijo Nico en voz baja.

_… No me detendré a pensar si me quiero quedar atada a mi cárcel, solo vallamos nos – continuo la chica sin hacer caso al comentario del hijo de Hades.

_ Pues, ¿Qué estamos esperando? – Pregunto Leo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – el comandante supremo del Argo II está a sus servicios, mi ayudante la podrá ayudar a acomodarse.

Nico le dio una palmada en la nuca al hijo de Hefesto, este se quejó, pero sonrió. Leo le presento a Festo, el dragon lo miro con sus ojos rojos y tiro humo, el chico le dijo que era buena señal. Calipso los miro el barco y sonrió, este iba a ser un viaje divertido…

_ ¡Han pasado dos semanas! – Se quejó la chica - ¿No te importa que no vuelvan?, ¿Qué no te preocupan tus amigos?

_Piper… – la intento calmar el hijo de Júpiter – Quirón ya nos lo explico, el tiempo en Ogigia no es el mismo, si algo les habría pasado nos habríamos enterado…

_ ¿Cómo? – Pregunto la hija de Afrodita – ¿Que si en realidad les paso algo?, ¿Y si, y si están muer…?

_ Ni lo digas – La interrumpió el chico – ellos están bien, tienen que estar bien

A la hora de cenar, Calipso vio como Nico y Leo empezaban a comer puras porquerías que harían desmayar a un dentista (Si, se había actualizado en todo el tema del siglo XXI) Ella pidió una ensalada simple y es lo que comió. La felicidad que sentía no se podía describir en simples palabras, ella estaba Feliz, cien por ciento feliz, esperanzada, alegre, como le digan. Ella era F-E-L-I-Z y nadie se lo podía arruinar.

_ Así que – le dijo e Nico – ¿Qué lugares quieres visitar?

_ Bueno – dijo la chica pensativa – por lo que he visto, Francia es muy linda, y por supuesto que quiero visitar Grecia – continuo – pero justo ahora quiero conocer Nueva York, me han contado que es genial.

_ Oh, siempre me ha gustado Nueva York, es más, allí nos dirigimos.

_ Si el campamento mestizo se encuentra allí – dijo Leo – llegaremos en dos horas más o menos, así que iré a revisar que todo esté bien. – se paró y se dirigió a la sala de máquinas.

_ Así que… tú ya conoces a Percy – dijo Nico luego de un gran silencio.

_ Si – dijo la chica lentamente – él es una buena persona, pero Leo es quien me salvo.

_ Si, a Leo le importas mucho, ¿Sabes? – le pregunto el chico mirándola a los ojos.

_ Claro, yo me preocupo por el también, él es…

_ Lo sé – la interrumpió el chico – pero entiende cuando te digo que a él LE importas, gasto su deseo en ti, solo quiero saber cómo es que tú lo ves.

_ Yo quiero a Leo – La chica se sentía algo ofendida, ¿Cómo se osaba alguien al dudar de sus sentimientos sobre Leo? – y creo que veremos que terminamos siendo, por ahora él es mi héroe y… - se calló, ella y Leo no eran novios, nunca lo habían acordado – yo iré a averiguarlo.

_ No me malinterpretes – se defendió el chico – me caes bien, pero Leo es un amigo y no quiero que salga herido.  
>_Esa es la última cosa que deseo Nico – le dijo la chica – si me disculpas, debo hablar con alguien.<p>

_ Querrás decir con Leo – la corrigió el semidiós, pero al ver la cara que ponía la chica se arrepintió – emm, quiero decir, buena suerte, sea quien sea.

La chica sonrió y fue a buscar a su… al semidiós a la sala de máquinas. Allí estaba, Leo, su salvador, su héroe. Estaba organizando unos planos, al escuchar entrar a Calipso, levanto la vista y sonrió.

_ ¡Hola!, no podías soportar estar lejos de mí, ¿No?

_ No te sientas tan importante Valdez – dijo la chica sonriendo.

_ Oh, claro que lo hare. – Le sonrió y la chica rodo los ojos.

_ ¿Porque no me sorprende?

_ Porque si te sorprendería no me conocerías – dijo el semidiós – ¿Qué pasa?

_ Nada – mintió – es que quería venir a ayudarte…

_ Tranquila, solo estoy ordenando, aunque todavía no me olvido del garaje de Leo y Calipso.

_ Claro que no – le dijo la muchacha – Habría que poner anuncios por toda la ciudad, "gran garaje de reparaciones de Leo y Calipso"

_ Siempre supuse que yo sería el anfitrión, tu serias ya sabes, la novia del dueño – La chica no se inmuto, pero lo había escuchado. Era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

_ Oh – dijo la hija de Atlas – no creas que seré tu sirviente.

_ Pero… – dijo Leo en tono de duda.

_ Si sería tu novia – dijo la chica en un susurro a su oído

El hijo de Hefesto sonrió, era el semidiós más afortunado de todos los tiempos, y eso es mucho decir.

La chica lo abrazo suavemente, eso era todo, si se llegaba a morir en ese instante, seria por todos los sentimientos que tenía en la cabeza. Leo Valdez era su novio, no sabía cómo serían las cosas en el futuro con la inmortalidad y todo eso, pero justo ahora, nada importaba. Él estaba con ella y ella con él, nadie podría cambiar aquello.

A las 10:43 PM según el reloj de su novio llegaron al campamento, el lugar era hermoso, había un pequeño campo de fresas en la colina. Las estrellas brillaban en la cálida noche de verano. No había nadie por allí, pero a lo lejos se escuchaban risas y cantos.

_ La fogata – le explico Leo – deben de estar allí.

Empezaron a caminar, pero Nico había parado, estaba más pálido de lo usual y miraba el camino.

_ Leo – dijo – yo, yo no creo que pueda ir allí.

_ Si puedes amigo – le dijo el hijo de Hefesto – ellos te aceptaran, tenemos amigos aquí que no te juzgaran.

Calipso sabía que ellos hablaban de las preferencias del hijo de Hades, ella no lo había juzgado, en realidad le había parecido de lo más normal.

_ No lo sé Leo – le dijo su amigo – no quiero que se me queden mirando como aquella vez.

_ Nico – le dijo el chico irritado – estarás junto a una diosa y el mejor semidiós del siglo, no creo que te presten tanta atención.

El hijo de Hades sonrió y Calipso rodo los ojos. Se quedó pensando por un momento, pero al final cedió.

_ Vamos – dijo – hay que reencontrarnos con unos amigos.

Y juntos se encaminaron a la fogata.

**Hola de nuevo :) **

**Me viene un Haiku**

** _ Equipo Leo **

**_ Los deje con intriga**

**_ Muajajajaja**

**Lo sé, soy mejor que Apolo, (Pero no le digan que dije eso o me mandaran al tártaro, ya saben ¡Hubris!)**

**Pip Pip Da Doodly Do!**


	5. Gracias y adios

**Hola, quería disculparme, pero no continuare la historia ya que leí el último libro y me parece algo inútil continuarla cuando el Tío Troll Rick ya la termino.**

**También quería agradecerles por marcar esta historia como favorita, o los reviews.**

**Para los que ya leyeron La sangre del Olimpo, ya subí un one shot, léanlo si quieren y bueno… nos olemos luego.**

**~Calypso Valdez ~**

**Pip Pip Da Doodly Do!**


End file.
